Cody the Reliable
by morgan kingsley
Summary: A alternate take of season 2. This will not be a actual story in my main series, just a alternative one. A far darker version of the actual season 2 is a warning I will give. My actual 02 rewrite will be posted later
1. Pre

**Authors Notes: This is a story following the alternate idea of Season 2. You will notice some changes just by reading this first part called Pre. The actual entries will appear later. This will not be my actual season 2 story, it's just a alternate story for fun. Tell me what you think. **

* * *

><p><strong>Pre<strong>

T.K. was looking at his dark self, trying to find a way to destroy it. But he was having no luck on it. So he was not paying attention when his dark self grabbed him, and carried him all the way to the cliff of the Cave of Darkness. T.K. looked at how large the fall would be, and was worried if he would survive or not. His dark self dropped him, and he was having things in his life flash before his eyes.

Such as his parents divorce and when he was going with his mother. When he first got his digivice, and when he first met Joe at the cabin. Angemon's first arrival. Etemon and his fight against him, finding his tag of hope. Gennai taking him in for teaching and when they returned to Earth. How his mother saw he needed her and started exposing her caring self. When they fought of Myotismon and the dark masters together as a group. MagnaAngemon showing up and the final good bye. His first day of school, and all of this test he had taken.

He was now at the bottom, and he hit the ground hard. At a fall of over a hundred feet, he had broken most his bones and died within a minute of the fall at most.

His dark self was looking at this from a hundred feet higher and laughed leaving the cave. Going to the Subway the other digidestined were at on Earth.

T.K.'s dark self did so, and took a seat at the Subway after cutting a gas barrell. Then lit up a lighter, and the whole place exploded.

T.K., who his self on Earth was still alive was about to enter into the place, and felt most of the explosion when he was a few feet away. Most of the fire hitting him, and he was burnt nearly completely alive.

He tried to calm his face by touching his eyes, but that turned up antagonizing the burnt face. He cried in pain, and forced himself to get up to get away from the Subway. Taking several steps, and heard his knee pop. He fell down, and got himself up again. Forcing himself to move on walking away from this place. His knee popped three times more, destroying all the tendins in there. All the muscles and it made him wish to cry out in pain even more. But he made it to his goal house. A cabin in the woods that was left alone. He opened it, and forced himself to sleep through the pain. Perhaps he could die in the middle of his sleep. That would have been better than the place he was in.

"Patomon. Gennai. My friends. What happened to make me deserve this?" He begged for a answer, and his eyes closed.

The next day there was a news report of the explosion and the deaths of the other digidestined were reported. Also reported that they were also all in the same camp house in the summer a couple years prior. There was one missing though, and that was T.K. So people wondered why he was a exception. Although soon later he was reported missing a soon presumed dead as well.

In the cabin, T.K. found a way to return to the digital world. So he did so, and gave himself a new outfit. One of all black and a mask covering his face. So people wouldn't know it was him.

He walked into the main castle hall of the rulers of the digital world with a dark MagnaAngemon and dark Zudomon. At the center of the hall, he killed the ruler digimon and claimed the digital world as his to rule over time.

Over time, he looked progressively worse. Looking dead and beyond repairable at the age of 25, and walking skeleton by the age of 50. By then, he had full control of the digital world and it was mostly metal based, killing nearly all forest matter in the digital world. T.K. was getting progressively more robotic one may say, such as the power to change his eyes from blue to red anytime.

His digimon Patomon knew what was wrong, but didn't do anything to stop it. Just watched the things that happed. T.K. took care of this child he meanly called Soda Pop. Who was by then thirty, and he was serving T.K.'s ideas. Mostly against his own will though.

That also happened to be the time when one fourteen year old boy named Cody Hida found a gate to the digital world. In a destroyed cabin six of the summer camp. Same as the one the group was in before their journey. There, he met five digimon. Gatomon, Wormmon, Veemon, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon. He and these five digimon learned of T.K. and his actions. He was just now called the 'Digital King' however.

Cody with the help of these five digimon will fight for the digimon of the digital world, defeat T.K. the Digital King, and bring the green back to the forest.


	2. Knowledges' Gain

**Knowledges' Gain**

Cody was at the camp the five digimon and himself setteled in. He and Hawkmon had two trash bags, and they were looking around to see the mess that they all caused over time. Neither one wanting to clean, but they knew that they had to.

"I know this looks like it's going to suck, but our campground is going to have to get cleaned." Cody said, and Gatomon sighed, wanting to get to the point of this job.

"Are you and Hawkmon actually going to do the cleaning or will you two be standing there all day talking about it?" Gatomon sounded like it was tired instead of annoyed. Cody then looked at Hawkmon.

"Loser has to do the other ones chores for the next four days?" Cody suggested a bet, and then Hawkmon was now in on the idea on cleaning. It didn't want to do some chores for even if it was just four days, and it would love to see Cody work hard on what it did for a little bit.

The two were on their way to do that when a bird like digimon that was a carrier of messengers for them came down to give them some news.

"I got some news. There was a sight that the Digital King has been using a prison sight for some digimon that aren't going along with what he says. This can be a good chance to leave a strong strike back at him. More prisoners are coming there a we speak." The black tiny bird told them and flew off right then. Cody then knew that he was going to have to put this bet off for a while or cancel it in general.

"I guess that means I have to go there to see what the sight is like. And free the prisoners. Who is willing to come with me on this little campaign?" Cody told them, and Armadillomon came up to him. Using its odd accent to talk to him in response.

"I will come with you Cody. Let's go free some prisoners from the Digital King." Armadillomon replied, and then Cody looked at the other four.

"Do you think that you will be fine on your own you guys?" Cody asked, and they nodded. Veemon came up to Cody to give him the digivice before he forgot. Like he almost always did. It was because of his partners that he even remembered a lot of the time.

"Don't forget this." Veemon told Cody in a French accent that it always talked in. Cody nodded, and headed off with Armadillomon.

After some time on the road, Cody decided to ask Armadillomon why it decided to help him on this one. "What made you want to come with me here? You hate going out and fighting the army of the Digital King. Is it you just wanted to get out a little bit?"

"I don't know Cody. I just wanted to talk to you for a little while. You know, alone. We haven't really gotten to do that so much. So I thought that it would be nice." Armadillomon answered, and Cody nodded. Deciding that the answer would be good enough for the time being. But he wondered if there was more to it than that.

"I never really got to ask you a whole or anybody else what your past life was like before you met me? Do you have a friend that the Digital King took and you would hope to find in one of these prisons?" Cody got sad when he asked this question. Because he was thinking of what his mother always told him about his father. He didn't really want to think about it, so he didn't. But he still hoped that Armadillomon would bond with him here.

"You look bothered. Do you want to talk about it? I heard that fear can lead to anger, anger can lead to hate, and and hate can lead to suffering. I don't know if this claim is true or not. But if it is, I don't want to get into the mindset of fear. If you have anything to tell me, just say it. I am one of your partners." Armadillomon said, and Cody nodded. Liking how they said it, but not that it felt a little forced.

The two kept walking until they were getting close to a building that looked too much like a prison. This had to where the digimon were being held captive, Cody thought to himself. He wondered if Armadillomon would be ready for this or not. He turned at the digimon, and took his digivice out. "Are you ready to save some digimon from the Digital King?"

"Anytime that you are Cody." Armadillomon replied, and the two started going out of the bushes so they could get inside of the prison. Then Cody thought of something just a little too late. That was if there were any guards looking over the place.

Cody heard that when the Digital King took over, he wanted everything to be as robotic and metal worthy as possible. So he took every single Gardromon living and forced them into labor. Such as becoming guards of various places. Forcing them to get eggs of the kind. He painted them all black, representing their service. Gardromon are the most noticeable servants of the Digital King that anybody can name off.

There were four entrances, and two of them going around the four entrances. So Cody and Armadillomon hid behind another bush until they got out of sight again. "I forgot how annoying this actually was." Armadillomon said, and Cody nodded in complete agreement. He always had to wait when he was trying to get into places of the Digital King, and it got very annoying. But he knew that it didn't matter.

When they were gone, Cody and Armadillomon ran into the building very quickly. So they wouldn't be seen by any of the Gardromon that were walking around as guards. "Now it's time to free the prisoners." Cody said, and they took a few more steps.

* * *

><p>At the Digital Kings castle, the Digital King was watching some of the stuff going on in different places on a computer screen that was built just for him. "Soda Pop, give me a report." The Digital King said, as his younger servant came out of another room to do as he was told.<p>

"My master, it seems that we got a digimon that believes in freedom. I would like to call it a freedom fighter." Soda Pop replied, and the Digital King waved one of his near robotic fingers evenly. Since he wanted to see what this digimon was. So Soda Pop brought it in.

"You may call me Badgermon. I don't believe in the setting that you have and the ideas that you put for the digital world. I think that we should be freed from you." The captive digimon told the Digital King, and he got up.

"Maybe if you listen to me, you will see the positives of what I do." The Digital King told it, and grabbed the Badgermon real aggressive. His eyes turning red at the moment he started touching the digimon. "I actually have a better plan for you. Soda Pop, take it away somewhere else. Like in one of the prisons."

"Whatever you wish for master." Soda Pop replied, calling over one of the robots that the Digital King invented for this castle. "Bring this Badgermon to one of the prisons." Soda Pop commanded, and they gave it to the robot. After the robot left, he was left alone with the Digital King.

"Did I ever tell you anything about your father?" The Digital King asked, and Soda Pop shook his head.

"No master, not if I recall." Soda Pop replied, as he knew that this was the right thing to do when talking to his master.

"Stay with me for a moment and I can tell you. How about that? You get to know of your past more. The Digital King said, and Soda Pop forced himself to get closer to his master.

* * *

><p>"Armadillomon, can I suggest something?" Cody asked his digimon, and the digimon nodded.<p>

"I am fine with all suggestions you make Cody." Armadillomon replied, and Cody sighed in relief.

"How about you take the left side and I take the right side. We meet back here at the end of the day. Even if we didn't free any prisoners." Cody suggested, and hoped that Armadillomon would agree.

"Sure thing. Like you said, end of the day no matter what." Armadillomon replied, and they separated from each other. Cody taking the right side, and Armadillomon taking the left side.

Cody was looking at the cells. Some of the digimon in there were obviously dead from being in there for so long. Some looked starved, and only a couple (which he knew instantly was the new ones) looked like they could be in any good condition.

He tried to pick the locks of a couple of them, but was failing. The Digital King was doing a good job keeping these locks secure. So Cody knew that he had to wander around a little bit until he found a key to the cells and open them. "I will be back." He told the digimon that looked like they could be saved.

With that, he started running down the halls looking for the guard, if any that would be holding it.

* * *

><p>Armadillomon was walking around the prison, until it found a hallway of open doors. None of them had any prisoners in it. None of them also looked like they had been used in quite a long while. Armadillomon decided to check them out.<p>

One of the rooms was just completely empty, and looked like it was falling apart from being left alone for so long.

Another one of the rooms had some rusty chains in it, and looked as if it made a sad feeling. Sort of hard to describe, Armadillomon realized, but that was the only thing that it could say to describe. Maybe if you were there to quite get it.

Another one of the rooms looked like there was a computer in it that hadn't been used in forever. The types that were made in the nineties. Armadillomon went up to it to see what would be on the computer.

Armadillomon turned it on, and a voice started speaking to it. "There is one recorded message on here. Press the enter button to hear the message." The computer voice said, and Armadillomon pressed the enter button to hear it.

"I am here trying to get away from the Digital King. He is not as he seems. He is human. One turned into a monster because of how he treated himself. Not from abuse of anything." The voice said, and continued. "If any other Armadillomon hear this message, I will be safe. You will find me. I am alive."

Armadillomon didn't really what to think upon hearing this message. All that it knew was that there was a chance (not sure because of how old this message may be) that at least one other Armadillomon was still alive somewhere in the world. That made it excited, but not sure what to do.

Armadillomon went out of the room with a new hope in its mind. Now Armadillomon was going to take that hope, and try to find some of the prisoners and free them from the prison.

* * *

><p>In the Digital King's castle, Soda Pop was listening to what the Digital King was telling him about his father.<p>

"Your father was a jerk. Matt was his name. I used to respect him, in fact you could say almost worship. But that all ended one day. He was a unredeemable man who I grew to hate. He never knew what we wanted, and acted like so many things revolved around him. At least he got along with your mother. Too bad they're both dead. It was sad. From a explosion is all I will tell you. I was there, and I was the only one who made it out. He had the hair you used to have." The Digital King explained to Soda Pop.

"Why exactly do you feel this way, master?" Soda Pop asked, making the Digital King turn his chair around and look at him in a death glare. His laugh was more demon like than anything.

"He cared too much about me." The Digital King said, and Soda Pop took a step back, as he felt that his master would do something if he tested him more.

* * *

><p>With that happening, Cody was getting close to a room in the prison that sounded like there was a lot of stuff actually going on. So he went up closer to it, and peaked through some of the cracks.<p>

He saw two Gardromon playing cards. One of them had something that looked like a key. "Score." Cody muttered under his breath, and just needed to find a way inside of the room. Maybe is he was lucky there would be a hole he could possibly crawl through. He had been in worse situations since he first came to this digital world. This just felt like a drill that Hawkmon would set up for him.

He started rubbing the wall and picking at it every once in a while. That was the first thing Gatomon taught him. There can be a secret entrance to a good many things on walls. If you just try to touch all the places on it and perhaps a door would open. As of yet Cody didn't find any other possible entrance.

"Gosh darn it how do those Gardromon get in and out of this room?" Cody muttered under his breath as he felt like he should just give up at least for the time being. When he decided to lay down and rest, he did happen to hit that secret entrance that Gatomon said to look for on a wall.

"What do you know. That cat does get something right every once in a while." Cody mused and went quietly into the room. He didn't want either of the Gardromon to notice that he had broken into the room. It was like a James Bond movie.

He was getting near one of the Gardromon, the one that had the key, when the other one looked up and saw him. "Look over there. Young human. Let's take him and hold him prisoner." The second Gardromon got right up when the first one said that.

Great, Cody was going to have to try to do a running away mission. He loved those so dang much. Having to go at your top speed and getting tired half as fast. He had run away from enough bullies to know this was almost always the case.

When he was running away, he saw a legde about twenty feet away from where he first saw the Gardromon. Cody didn't want to do it, but he jumped down the ledge to lose them. The Gardromon falling down to pursue him. However, they broke on impact to the ground. Cody was excited, and took the key from the one that had it.

"That's what you get for serving the Digital King." Cody told the now broken machine parts, and started heading to the locked cells.

* * *

><p>At the Digital Kings castle, he was about to explain more to Soda Pop until he heard a ringing noise. The sweat sound of a update.<p>

"I will finish this lesson later Soda Pop." Then the Digital King pressed the button for the report.

"Two life forms. One human and a digimon broke into the prison just now. One of them has already broken into a computer and the other has already destroyed two of your servants. What would you like me to do?" The reporter asked. It was a BlackMonzaemon.

"I want to see what these two are like. I want to see where they hide. Who is with them normally. I want to know everybody about them. They need to be destroyed. Make more servants. Perhaps even make more digimon become my servants if you have to. They need to be destroyed." The Digital Kind replied. He hated the idea of any challenge against him. When the screen faded away, the Digital King turned at Soda Pop.

"You heard that now get on it right away." The Digital King told Soda Pop, and the fragile man nodded scared.

"Yes sir. I will get on it right away" Soda Pop replied, and started typing away on a keyboard that was for this type of stuff.

"Ha. How good it feels to bring digimon under your rule." The Digital King told himself as he watched the screen and some digimon being kidnapped.

* * *

><p>At Armadillomon's part of the prison, they were going to find a way to get back to Cody and the prisoners. With the news they had of their race still being around aside from them would have made Cody happier as well.<p>

If only it knew the way around this place. It made it to this area no problem. Now it can't seem to find the way out. It really hated it when those types of situations happened. It was so annoying.

Maybe if they go left, Armadillmon thought. Aimlessly wandering around for a little while wasn't really the smartest thing to do. But when you are lost, it is one of your better options. That includes best when you are in a cave trying to find your way somewhere.

After going left for a little bit, they saw some metal bars. Armadillmon assumed that these might be cell bars. That made it a little bit more excited to check out if they were right or not. So they sped up their pace.

Along the way there, it had a silly trip that made smile for a second. Perhaps walking was not one of their strong suits.

Getting up, they got even faster running to the metal bar. Not even paying attention to the torch that looked like it could rip off a Indiana Jones movie. It was far more worried to see if this place was where the cells were. Perhaps Cody would be there to. Although that might been a tiny bit of a long shot. Armadillomon didn't care though.

When they had run across the entire hallway, Armadillomon felt something hit them really hard. They fell back, and looked up to see what hit them.

They found Cody looking at them. Almost looking as if he would get a good laugh at what just happened. "Let's never do that again." Cody suggested, and they both nodded.

Cody decided then that it would be a good time to report each other on their progress. "What happened with you?"

"I found out something really interesting when I was looking for some prisoners. I found out on a recording that there are still Armadillomon somewhere in the digital world. I wonder if any of them could be related to me. Or know the exact story of how the Digital King took over. I think it would be worth checking out."

Cody nodded in agreement. But he knew that there was a far more important matter at hand. "That is great and you are totally right. But first we need to worry about these prisoners here." Cody showed Armadillmon the keys, and he smiled like there was a tiny victory.

"Our favorite key to see here." Cody smiled, and then he went up to the first cell. "Too bad there isn't two or anything like that. That way we would get done twice as fast."

"Cody would you support me if I decided to find some of the Armadillomon out there?" His partner asked, and Cody turned around after he freed the first cell.

"Yes Armadillomon. I would search for my father if I knew he was alive. But I don't, and I want closure on this matter. But I feel that will never happen." Cody went back to trying to free the other prisoners.

Armadillomon had no clue about Cody's father. He never talked much to them or any of the other four about his past life. Before he went to the digital world and devoted most of his year to getting ready to defeat the Digital King. Made Armadillmon remember that Cody wasn't here always.

"What about your father?" Armadillomon asked, and Cody looked down. He felt he shouldn't talk about it. He decided that a tiny amount of info while he was free the prisoners though wouldn't hurt.

"My mother told me before I came here that my father hadn't been around for a really long time. She says she had no idea what happened to him or why he was gone. I have a feeling though that he is still out there though. But I feel that there is a part of her that feels he is dead. I don't want this to be the case. I want to do a little looking into though. You know to see if this is right." Cody told Armadillomon as he was now on the last cell.

"I will bring the prisoners to the other side of the room. So it will be easier for you to move around and get the last cell opened up." Armadillomon told Cody and that made it much easier for Cody to free the last cell.

Once the cell was opened, Cody rubbed his hand over his forehead. Tired from all the lock picking.

"Okay let's get out of here before any more Gardromon show up." Cody said as the duo started running away from the cell with the captive digimon behind them. Cody couldn't even imagine what would happen if they got caught themselves. All fighting for freedom would end was one thing he was worried about.

* * *

><p>At his castle, the Digital King was looking at all that was happening in the prison on his main screen. He was rubbing his hands in happiness.<p>

"Keep going my young boy. Try to get out now. You won't last very long." Then he turned his chair around to face Soda Pop.

"What is it master?" Soda Pop asked with fear in his voice. Then the Digital King pointed at one of the buttons.

"Release the robot sewer monster when they get down there. I want to see how they do. Order the Gardromon to stop trying to attack him if they see him. I want to see how our little hero does." The Digital King commanded. Soda Pop touched the two buttons needed to do the task.

"Now we will see how worthy this young human is being on my plain. This will be so much fun to see. No matter how the turn out is." The Digital King muttered under his breath, as the monster of the sewers opened their robotic red eyes.

* * *

><p>Due to the Digital King's commands, getting through the prison with Armadillomon and the prisoners was a lot easier than they had expected. In fact, it made Cody a little worried about how easy it was. The fact that nothing came to see them. Just nothing.<p>

The group was making it near the end of the prisons, getting close to the under ground sewers. A place under most of the area the Digital King owned. Cody knew of how to go through this place only because he studied these maps that the digimon partners he had gave him.

When he found the sewer gate, he needed Armadillomon to help him lift it up. They let the captive digimon through first. As they were the reason that the two even came to the prison.

After the last prisoner went through, Armadillomon went down under. Cody waited for a couple seconds longer before going down as well. Just to make sure that there were no last second surprises. There weren't. At least up there.

Cody went down very slowly. Telling himself inside not to go too fast or else he might fall down. That would not be any fun for him nor any of the digimon that he was here to safe. It would be least fun for Armadillomon, who would have to give the report if it turned out really bad.

Once down on the ground, he was ready to lead the prisoner digimon outside. He knew that he had to take left on the first turn. Then right, left again, left a third time, and last would be right.

Most of the prisoners were very hungry. Which Cody was worried about. The fact that these digimon had gone a really long time without eating and he now saw that he was responsible for all food they might need when they are freed. That was the least of his worries at the moment though.

The first few turns where great. No problem. It was between the last left and the second right turn that was the problem. He heard loud cracking noises. Which he knew right away was a red alarm. He looked behind him, and saw nothing. Then looked in front, and saw something creeping up towards him.

It was a really large robot monster. At first Cody couldn't really believe it. The thing looked like robotic gunk. That was crawling towards them twice as fast as he would have guessed. It reminded him of a robot version of Raremon.

Cody then realized that the Digital King, whoever and wherever he was was turning digimon themselves into robots and not just using Gardromon. This man was literally turning everything, even digimon, into a robot as a product of his control. That made Cody a little sick on the inside to be honest.

He didn't even have anything to defend the digimon that were prisoners. He had his brain and Armadillomon. Not very great odds if you look at it that way. Isn't it not? But he knew he had to at least try.

Maybe if he went at one of their arms, that would create some distraction while Armadillomon lef the digimon away from the place. He even gave Armadillomon a glance like he had a plan. Armadillomon nodded as if they got it, and slowly started leading the prisoner digimon away from the place.

Cody went to the left of the arms and started attacking it with his own self. It hurt hitting metal and everything. But he didn't care honestly. He cared more about defeating this thing and getting the digimon away than how much he was hurt.

About fifty feet down the last bit of the sewer, Armadillomon looked at Cody to see how he was doing. Okay until he looked up for a second and the Raremon pushed him back. When Cody stopped moving across the ground, he knew that no body part was broken. Still didn't make him feel any better though.

In front of the robotic Raremon, Armadillomon looked ready to fight back. When something started glowing and flew in front of them. In front of Armadillomon.

The item in front of Armadillomon looked like egg with a imprint on it. The imprint was purple, and looked like the symbol of knowledge. Cody wondered what it was when he heard a voice in his mind tell him. "Use the digivice and tell it to armor digivolve. Then take the egg as it is how Armadillomon can become more powerful."

Cody did that exact thing. He held his new digivice out and pointed it at the egg after he grabbed it. "DigiArmor Engergize!" Cody yelled, and held the egg out. Armadillomon started glowing.

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to... DIGMON! The drill of power!" Armdaillomon yelled as it was now a entirely new being. The prisoners and Coy looked surprised by how it looked now.

Even the robot Raremon looked a tad surprised. Even taking a couple steps back when Digmon released their attack. "Gold Rush!" Sending their drill right into the head of the robot Raremon. Slowly destroying with after about half a minute it was gone.

Digmon went back to Armadillomon. "I hope I don't have to do that again." Armadillomon said in a happy and innocent way. Like they weren't worried about what they did. "Let's get out of here."

Cody and Armadillmon led the prisoners the rest of the way out of the sewers, meaning that they had had got them to escape fully. "You are now on the run." Cody told them, and the prisoner digimon were very greatful for what they had done.

"Thanks for what you did you two. We will remember you for a long time to come." They said in a final good bye. With them gone, Cody and Armadillomon decided to head back to the main camp that the other partners were.

* * *

><p>In his room, the Digital King was furious. "How did that young kid do that? That is it. Soda Pop, from now on he is on our enemy list. I want him destroyed. With all that may be working for him. All gone. You hear me?" Soda Pop nodded scared.<p>

"Yes sir. I am adding him to our hit list right away. No need to stress my sir." Soda Pop replied, typing the name and putting his face on some papers.

"Oh I am not worried. The game is only going to get better from here. It will get fun." The Digital King told his moderately young servant. Checking the screen one final time.

* * *

><p>Back at the camp, Cody and Armadillomon had a vistory party for a moment. Then Hawkmon reminded Cody of their chores. "Don't tell me you forgot. Saving prisons and sweeping are just as important."<p>

When Hawkmon brought it up, Cody remembered the entire bet. "Yeah let's get to it." Cody said in response, and they had their little contest. Hawkmon won, and decided to rub it in Cody's face.

"You have to do my chores for a few days. I hope you like taking the trash out." Cody groaned, and all the other digimon started laughing along with Hawkmon.


End file.
